Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic is the new Military force of the Galactic Republic. Comprised entirely of Kaminoan-bread Clone Troopers, the Clone Army was commissioned in secret to serve as the armed force of the Galactic Republic. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine officially formed the Grand Army immediately prior to the Battle of Geonosis, with the Clones forming the entirety of its ranks and its commanders comprised of members of the Jedi Order. The Clone Army is embroiled in war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems. History Foundation For a great deal of time, the Galactic Republic had dismissed its military forces after securing the Galaxy in a shaky state of peace, relying on the Jedi Order as negotiators and occasional combatants when the occasional crisis came up. As tensions rose, the debate to create a new army for the Republic came to issue within the Senate. After the Blockade of Naboo, it became clear that these conflicts would continue and only worsen, bringing more interest to reforming a Military. When Naboo Senator Palpatine became the new Supreme Chancellor, the growing faction of Separatists continued to threaten peace within the Republic, resorting to hidden acts of violence and dissent in order to shake the faith within the Republic and grant themselves their desired independence, as well as an attempt to dominate the Galaxy and replace the Republic. As part of the operation to finally bring the Sith into control over the Galaxy, the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis made preparations to restore a standing Army to the Republic. Under his guise as Hego Damask, he manipulated Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas to order the commission of a Clone Army on Kamino, a lonely planet in Wild Space, without informing the Jedi Order or seek their approval, succeeding due to the growing political unrest. The secret Sith Lord funded the creation of the army with the wealth from himself and his connections with the Intergalactic Banking Clan. The Kaminoans accepted the order only because it came from a Jedi, necessitating Plaguesis' manipulation of Sifo-Dyas. As part of the Sith's preparation, Darth Sidious, apprentice of Plagueis, killed his Master and took control of the operation. He had his own apprentice, Count Dooku, seek a worthy template to be used for the Clone Army. Dooku decided to recruit various warriors in a Bounty Hunt in order to determine the best candidate; the one who succeeded was former Mandalorian Jango Fett, whom Dooku remembered from his Jedi years and had come to be regarded as the best Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy. Jango Fett agreed to the cloning proceedure after accepting an enormous payment, as well as having the first Clone being unmodified by mental conditioning or accelerated aging, raising this first Clone as his son, Boba. Investigation Ten years after the Naboo crisis, an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala of Naboo lead Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to Kamino, a world that had its records deleted from the Jedi Archives from within. Here, Obi-Wan became aware of the commission that Sifo-Dyas made to the Kaminoans; pretending to be aware of the commission and playing his arrival off as being a status checkup and assessment, Kenobi witnessed the Clones preparing for their deployment to be used in service to the Republic. He also discovered their genetic template sourced as Jango Fett, the assassin he was pursuing. Obi-Wan informed the Jedi Council of his discovery, puzzling the Order as they never knew or approved of the commission of a Grand Army, nor were they aware of the fate of Sifo-Dyas, whom was killed shortly after his involvement with the Clone Army. After being ordered to continue his investigation, Kenobi confronted Jango Fett, drawing the two into a fight and a chase towards Geonosis, leaving Kamino behind. After their departure, Grandmaster Yoda traveled to Kamino himself to personally inspect the Clone Army. Battle of Geonosis When Yoda arrived to see the Clone Army, he saw that the initial 200,000 units were fully prepared for deployment, with the next million soon to follow. As Supreme Chancellor Palpatine achieved Emergency Powers and gave the order to use the Clone Army, Yoda took the assembled force immediately to Geonosis to aid in the Jedi rescue of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidalla. Upon arrival, the small fleet of Assault Ships dispatched their air and ground forces to the planet's surface while spreading out across the orbital plane to engage any ships trying to escape. The Grand Army displayed their effectiveness firsthand during the battle, dealing an extremely surprising blow to the Separatist forces assembled on Geonosis. Despite suffering heavy casualties, the Clones and the Jedi devastated the Separatist army, as well as crippling their production capabilities. Declaration of War After Geonosis, the surviving Clones were bolstered by the new Million units and were assembled on Coruscant for public display to the Republic. As Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made his declaration of war against the Separatist movement, the Clone Army marched for battle, organizing into their separate divisions and boarding their Starships for deployment across the Galaxy. As the Clone Wars continue and the Confederacy develops newer and better Droids, the Republic will continue to add to its inventory of weapons and war machines. Organization Headquarters The Grand Army of the Republic served as the Military force of the Galactic Republic, whose capital planet was Coruscant, located in the Core Worlds region of the Galaxy. Thus, Coruscant was the center of the Republic Army, with a large area of its developed city converted into war-supporting preparation and deployment zones. The Supreme Commander of the Clone Army was the Supreme Chancellor, who at the time of the Clone Wars was Palpatine of Naboo. Military Command was granted to various Clone Commanders while the Jedi Order became high-ranking Generals in charge of the Clones, though Chancellor Palpatine had full authority and could overrule a Jedi's command. Strategic Worlds As the Military force of the Republic, the Grand Army protected the thousands of systems administered by the Republic. *Coruscant: The most strategically important world and the political center of the Republic, Coruscant is home to the Senate as well as the Supreme Chancellor, their Supreme Commander. Additionally, Coruscant is home to the Jedi Temple, the center of the Jedi Order. *Kamino: Another highly important world, Kamino serves as the Cloning facility and source of the soldiers of the Clone Army. *Kuat: Home to Kuat Drive Yards, the source of many vehicles and starships used by the Republic. Tactical Breakdown An extraordinarily large force of well-trained and well-equipped soldiers, the Grand Army of the Republic was comprised of military-ready Clones organized in small breakdowns of a much larger force. Unlike the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which was made up of a complex disarray of dozens of mix-matched sources in a fairly unorganized manner until later in the war, the Clone Army was developed from the start as a highly tactile and clearly-established configuration. Clone Troopers The backbone of the Grand Army, the Clone Troopers compose 100% of the Republic Military force without counting their Jedi commanders. Developed on Kamino from the genes of Jango Fett, Clone Troopers all look exactly alike and are conditioned to be the finest soldiers in the Galaxy. Their accelerated aging and mental conditioning ensure these Clones will grow fast, and will be completely loyal to the Republic and serve their leaders without question. The genetic conditioning also ensures the Clones are fully fit for combat, and can continue fighting through the lengthy Clone Wars far better than any other fighter, who would eventually grow weary from the conflict and may suffer mental breakdowns. As surmised, it would be impossible for any traditional military force to last through the Clone Wars, and endure the harsh conflict, as capably as the Clones developed on Kamino. As all are Clones of Jango Fett, every single Clone Trooper resembles him in exact detail: Humanoid, Male, dark-skinned with black hair and brown eyes, having his exact facial and bodily features as well as the same voice. The Clones wore Kaminoan-crafted Battle Armor, comprised of a black bodysuit underneath bright white armor. The armor actually had various colors applied, though this was only visible to the Kaminoans and other races that observed colors in Ultraviolet Radiation. Design inspiration for the armor came from Mandalorian roots with influence from Jango Fett, granting characteristic similarities such as a T-shaped visor and the arrangement of the armor plates. The armor was uniform all throughout, ensuring every Clone Trooper looked and functioned exactly the same even when fully armored. The only difference in the armor came through Rank designation, being clearly coded and visible for ease of identification. Rank Groupings Clone Trooper 01.png|An unmarked Clone Private Clone Trooper Sergeant 01.jpg|A Green-colored Clone Sergeant Clone Trooper Lieutenant 01.jpg|A Blue-colored Clone Lieutenant Clone Trooper Captain 01.jpg|A Red-colored Clone Captain Clone Trooper Commander 01.jpg|A Yellow-colored Clone Commander For basic understanding, each system of ranks is broken down by the following colors: *White: Trooper *Green: Sergeant *Blue: Lieutenant *Red: Captain *Yellow: Commander The color designation was applied on the crest of the helmet, outlining the visor, across the side of the helmet, designated on the breastplate as rank-indicator dots, as a single stripe down the entirety of each arm, and fully coloring the wrist plates. Designated Ranks Though the Color breakdown simplifies the various groups of Clone ranks, the hierarchy is actually broken down further with a system of markings and HUD indicators to further identify specific roles within Units. These specific rankings are shown by the following designators: Trooper Ranks Sergeant Ranks Lieutenant Ranks Captain Ranks Commander Ranks Jedi The members of the Jedi Order serve as Commanders and Generals in the Clone Army, overseeing deployments and regularly fighting alongside their soldiers against the Separatist Army. The Order bregrudgingly went along with the ad-hoc association with the Army, as they have traditionally served as Peacekeepers to the Republic for thousands of years. Though experiencing some initial trouble with many who did not wish to enter the war, the Jedi Order has mostly accepted their place as defenders of the Republic and now serve as leaders in the Army. Though their hand was forced to join along the fight, the Jedi Order have maintained some authority within their ranks in being able to designate those fit for service in the Clone Wars. Thus, the Jedi Council has adapted a small breakdown of those capable of serving. *Initiates/Younglings: Unfit for service. Jedi Initiates, being nothing more than children, are still learning about the Galaxy and the Force. Barely able to use the Force or a Lightsaber, these Younglings are ill-prepared for the horrors of war and must continue their Jedi development and maturation before they can join the battle. *Padawan-Learners: Questionably Fit. Similar to Initiates, Padawans are more developed and capable but are still learning about the Galaxy. More capable with the Force and using a Lightsaber, the capacity for a Padawan to participate in the Clone Wars is left to the discretion of their Master as well as the Council. Certain Padawans far enough along in their training and close to achieving Knighthood, such as Anakin Skywalker, may participate in the fighting, but other younger Padawans having just achieved their rank cannot. Regardless of development, Padawan-Learners must remain by their Master and cooperate, and accept any order their Master gives them just like normal. *Knights: Commanders. As Jedi Knights have achieved the skill and understanding necessary for independent servitude to the Jedi Order, they are seen as capable enough as leaders to serve as basic-level leaders of the Clone Army. Jedi Knights are often designated Commanders, generally with equal rank to Clone Commanders while being below the authority of Jedi Masters, who serve as higher Generals. *Masters: Generals. Senior and experienced members of the Jedi Order have enough tactical creativity and careful patience to serve as Jedi Generals. These Jedi can direct large groups of Clones and give commands that even Clone Commanders must obey. *Council Members: High Generals. The wisest and most experienced of the Jedi serve as the highest leaders of the Clone Army. These Jedi often lead Systems Armies, commanding groups of ships containing tens of thousands of Clone Troopers and overseeing large strategic operations. A Jedi High General's order is obeyed by any Clone Trooper regardless of rank, even by the highest level of Clone Commanders. Only the direct order of the Supreme Chancellor may override a High General's command. Group Unit breakdown Squad * 8 Clone Troopers *1 Sergeant (Green Armor) *Total Force: 9 Clone Troopers Platoon * 31 Clone Troopers *4 Sergeants (Green Armor) *Assembled From: 4 Squads *1 Lieutenant (Blue Armor) *Total Force: 36 Clone Troopers Company * 123 Clone Troopers *16 Sergeants (Green Armor) *Assembled From: 16 Squads *4 Lieutenants (Blue Armor) *Assembled From: 4 Platoons *1 Captain (Red Armor) *Total Force: 144 Clone Troopers Battalion * 491 Clone Troopers *64 Sergeants (Green Armor) *Assembled From: 64 Squads *16 Lieutenants (Blue Armor) *Assembled From: 16 Platoons *4 Captains (Red Armor) *Assembled From: 4 Companies *1 Commander (Yellow Armor) *Total Force: 576 Clone Troopers Regiment *1,963 Clone Troopers *256 Sergeants (Green Armor) *Assembled From: 256 Squads *64 Lieutenants (Blue Armor) *Assembled From: 64 Platoons *16 Captains (Red Armor) *Assembled From: 16 Companies *4 Commanders (Yellow Armor) *Assembled From: 4 Battalions *1 Senior Commander (Amber Armor) *Total Force: 2,304 Clone Troopers *Additional: Jedi Commander Special Variants Clone Pilots Pilots are specifically trained to operate whatever craft they operate, including Starfighters or Troop Transports. Due to their specialized training in flight as well as the combat development given to regular troops, Pilots are a little more seasoned as their training takes longer to complete. They are outfitted with uniform armor configured to assist them in vacuum and high-altitude conditions better than the standard Clone armor, as well as having identifiable markings to clearly indicate themselves to their allies. Pilots usually only wield DC-15S Carbines due to their smaller size, but are perfectly adept at using the DC-15A Rifle or DC-17 Pistol as well. ARC Troopers 'A'dvanced 'R'econ Commando Clone Troopers are an elite breed of Clone Troopers used for special, high-priority and dangerous missions normally seen unsuitable by the regular rank and file. The first generation of ARC Troopers were personally trained by Jango Fett, and have a reputation of being fiercly independent as well as physically and mentally superior to the standard type of Clone. This independence bestows them with a unique quirk to occasionally question or twist or break orders from their Jedi Commanders, leading many to come in conflict with their Jedi commerades, though their interests lie in serving the Republic in a serious manner, and can work with the Jedi to overcome any differences over time. They are readily identifiable by their specialized kit and equipment, wearing Commando Pauldrons and Kamas along with pariscope rangefinders on the right side of their helmets; they wore multiple bandoliers to contain equipment such as their specialized EMP and Reverse-Polarity grenades in addition to other devices like probe droid imagers or wrist flamethrowers or grappling hooks. Many ARC Troopers utilize the WESTAR-M5 Heavy Blaster Rifle, though sometimes may use the DC-15A Rifle, one or two DC-15S Carbines, and heavier weapons. The ARC Troopers are broken down in the simplified rank system: *Green: Sergeant *Blue: Lieutenant *Red: Captain *Yellow: Commander Clone Commandos Also known as Republic Commandos, these Clone Commandos were personally trained by experienced soldiers provided by Jango Fett. Unlike the ARC Troopers, Clone Commandos are raised and conditioned to operate in 4-man squads, each soldier possessing specific specialties and tactical training in one or more fields that complements the abilities of the other men in his squad. This makes them highly coheisive and effective in a team, though they are set apart from other teams and the rest of the conventional army. These Commandos are identifiable by their Katarn-class Heavy Commando Armor which provides more protection than conventional Clone Armor and is energy-shielded, as well as being armed with the DC-17M Interchangeable Weapon System and DC-15S sidearm, as well as a variety of specialized grenades and other equipment based on their technical skills. Most Clone Commandos keep their armor colored white, though some groups have customized their appearances to a limited degree. Equipment Infantry Equipment Armor: Clone Troopers display their uniformity by all wearing Kaminoan-crafted Battle Armor. Comprised of 20 lightweight pieces of Plastoid-Alloy composite plates fitted to the form of the Trooper over a Black insulative Body-glove. The suit provides basic survival functions such as temperature-control for moderately hot or cold environments as well as a limited air supply for underwater, toxic, or vaccum exposure. The helmet included a military-grade commlink for communications and tactical overlay, a Heads-Up-Display showing estimated statistics for the Trooper's vitality and equipment, and limited visual enhancement for long-range observation or operating in degrared visibility. The armor comes with a utility belt carrying Power Packs for their weapons, equipment such as grappling hooks or small First-Aid kits, and light Thermal Detonators for use as a thrown grenade. Weapons: The primary weapon the Clone Troopers used was the DC-15A rifle, a powerful Blaster Rifle effective at medium-to-long range that could adjust its strength from simple rapid-fire bolts to large discharges of small-explosive yield. It became inaccurate at high rates of fire, but was profoundly effective with calculated shots from a distance. The DC-15S is a Carbine-variation of the DC-15A Rifle, much smaller in size and able to be carried in one hand, though firing is generally still used with two hands. It was effective at close-to-medium range, and was easier to handle with a high rate of fire along with improved accuracy with automatic fire, though lacked the rifle's devastating firepower. An extendable stock could improve stability. Most Clones would also carry the DC-17 Hand Blaster Pistol as a last-resort backup firearm, though the weapon was also seen carried by various Commandos and High-Ranking Commanders as their primary armament. Various other Infantry weapons were outfitted to specialized variants of Clone Troopers, such as Sniper Rifles, Rocket Launchers, and Repeating Heavy Blasters depending on their type. Clone Trooper Blaster 01.png|The Standard DC-15A Clone Trooper Blaster 02.jpg|The Standard DC-15S Clone Trooper Blaster 03.jpg|The Sidearm DC-17 Clone Trooper Blaster 04.jpg|The Commando DC-17 Interchangeable Weapon System Clone Trooper Blaster 05.jpg|The Commando DC-17 Clone Trooper Blaster 06.png|The ARC WESTAR-M5 Transportation Acclamator-Class Assault Ship The predecessor to the Star-Destroyer line, the Acclamator Assault Ship is the main starship used by the Grand Army for Naval engagements and the transportation/deployment of troops from planet to planet. The Acclamator is equipped with a Hyperdrive to travel Faster than Light, has heavy shielding to withstand attacks from Turbolaser-tier weapons and explosive warheads, and is capable of deploying its complement either by air transport or landing on planetary surfaces to have them directly disembark. It is also capable of resting on top of water with the aid of its repulsorlifts when operating on water worlds. The Assault ship could be configured into a Starfighter Carrier, allowing it to deploy multiple squadrons in rapid succession to claim dominance over the battlefield. Armament: *12 Quad Turbolaser Turrets *24 Point-Defense Light Laser Cannons *2 Heavy Missile/Torpedo Tubes Crew: 700 Can carry 16,000 Clone Troopers and supporting personnel; typically, a single Legion (9,216 Troops) is used for combative purposes while the rest are held back in reserve and defense for the Ship in case of enemy attack. Storage: *36 SPHA Walkers *48 AT-TE Walkers *66 LAAT/i Gunships *14 LAAT/c Carriers *320 74-Z Speeder Bikes Starfighter Carrier configuration: *156 V-19 Torrent Starfighters *20 LAAT-type Transports *Additional Starfighter-sized vessels LAAT/i The Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Infantry is the primary Troop deployment dropship and gunship used by the Clone Army. It possesses considerable speed and a great deal of firepower, with a single ship capable of clearing a large area for landing and deployment. Armament: *2 Mass-Driver Missile Launchers *8 Light AA Rockets, 4 under each wing *3 Antipersonnel Laser Turrets, 2 in the front and 1 in the rear *4 Composite-Beam Laser Turrets, 2 manned by the doors and 2 automated on the wings Complement: *30 Clone Troopers; typically can fit a full Battalion of 36 Clone Troopers with space in the front section *1 IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid *4 74-Z Speeder Bikes in the rear LAAT/c The Low-Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier is the primary vehicular deployment dropship used by the Clone Army. It is usually seen ferrying AT-TE Walkers to the front lines by air delivery; due to its carrier specialization, it possesses less firepower and is more vulnerable to enemy attack. Armament: *3 Antipersonnel Laser Turrets, 2 in the front and 1 in the rear as the standard LAAT configuration Complement varies between: *1 AT-TE Walker *1 Forward Command Center V-19 Torrent The V-19 Torrent Starfighter is the standard Republic Starfighter piloted by Clone Troopers. Well-armed and lightly armored, the V-19 is built for speed and reliable firepower, and works best in group formations with practiced maneuvers and tactics. A unique design feature has a ventral tail as long as its wings extend downwards in flight, retracting backwards to face up when landing. The V-19 does not have a Hyperdrive, requiring it to use Hyperspace Rings for Faster-than-Light travel until a later design incorporates Hyperdrive capability. It is typically dispatched from planetside bases or within the hangar bays of Carrier-configured Assault Ships. Armament: *2 Medium Laser Cannons *6 Concussion Missiles, 3 each loaded in 2 Launchers SPHA-T The Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery/Turbolaser is the main long-range Heavy Artillery walker of the Clone Army. Its heavy armor and firepower also makes it useful as a defendible position for command posts, or as a forward command platform for commanders to directly oversee the battle up close and personal. Armament: *1 Heavy Turbolaser *Up to 12 Antipersonnel Laser Cannons Complement: *30 Clone Troopers; can fit a full Battallion of 36 Clone Troopers with cramped quarters or having Troops be exposed on the outside AT-TE The All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer is a multipurpose assault vehicle used as the primary armored assault platform by the Clone Army. Well armored throughout most of its body and capable of laying out heavy firepower, the AT-TE is capable of supporting its troops in battle by securing contended zones on the ground. Armament: *1 Mass-Driver Turret mounted on top *6 Antipersonnel Laser Cannons, 4 in the front and 2 in the rear Complement: *38 Clone Troopers; typically transports a full Battalion of 36 Clone Troopers with some space left over for Jedi Commanders *1 IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid The AT-TE can be deployed straight from an Acclamator landing zone, or carried by air to the front lines by an LAAT/c. Category:Earth-1977 Inhabitant Category:Organization